


Bass Magic

by moonjongup (nicrt)



Category: NCT (Band), NINE PERCENT (Band), Newkidd (Band), SF9 (Band), WayV | 威神V, 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Cyberpunk, M/M, Magic, Multi, Snapshots, Triplets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/moonjongup
Summary: Oh god. there were three of them.OR - lucas, yukhei, and xuxi are...somethings, with magical powers in a cyberpunk setting.
Relationships: Ji Hansol/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Zhu Zhengting | Jung Jung
Kudos: 5





	Bass Magic

There's no such thing as magic.

Magic was a throwaway word, used to describe miraculous occurrences or unexplained events. 

Because something can't occur out of nothing.

And nothing can't happen without something.

Magic, was nothing. A faceless entity, an unseen force. Impossible.

Magic was all Xuxi knew.

The metal pressed against his temple felt cold on his skin. A bead of perspiration rolled from his hairline and down his forehead, all the same. He wondered, if there was such thing as a divination for time and space. Someone out there with the power to hold moments and hang them still. It felt a lot like it right now.

Hansol's hand was steady. Not a single shake or shiver, even though it's been a while already. Xuxi didn't dare take a peek at him. Didn't want to. He didn't think he could stomach seeing the cold expression of a killer on his lover's face.

Yukhei was still working on the vault, hands hovering over the control panels. Different keys lit up each time a command was input, the holographic monitors displaying several pop-up screens and warning signs. Yukhei's eyebrows were furrowed, eyes closed, concentrating. It seemed like the computer intelligence system was fighting back.

"How much longer?!" One thug demanded. He had one hand gripping tight at Zhengting's nape. The latter winced at the hold but he made no complaint.

Yukhei didn't answer. The thug didn't like that it seemed and gripped Zhengting's neck tighter. This time, a choked sound escaped him.

"Their protection system is high end," Yukhei said, not once opening his eyes.

"So?! Aren't you like-" the thug waved his other hand around, this one with a gun in his hand. "-some hacking wizard?! Can't you just rip through the system or something?!"

Xuxi couldn't help but let out a laugh at that. A soft but hysterical one. 

The gun on his temple didn't move.

"Shut up! What're you laffin' 'bout?!

Your joke, Xuxi thought. The tips of Yukhei's lips twitched upwards.

"I'm not a hacking wizard. I'm a virus." Yukhei tilted his head; the screens flashed red, an exclamation mark prominent onscreen. "And if I rip through the system, I'll trip the alarms."

Yukhei's eyes opened then, staring right at Zhengting. The latter stared back, gaze watery but his expression soft. His brother's face was impassive but Xuxi could see the fire in his eyes; he'd do anything to keep Zhu Zhengting safe. Even if it meant helping a couple of terrorisers get what they want.

"I appreciate your discretion, Mr. Wong," a voice, smooth and velvet-like, but heavy with command, spoke out. A man in a prim suit turned away from the large glass windows, the ones that overlooked the city from above. He looked refine and elegant; not at all like his thugs. A single, unlit cigar was held carefully between his fingers. "But with how long you're taking...you're not stalling for anything, now, are you?"

Silence. Yukhei merely closed his eyes once more, going back to work.

Magic was creating. Magic was becoming. Magic was manipulating.

The cigar stayed still. Hanging.

Magic had always been there for Xuxi.

The cigar was raised. Waiting.

Magic was like a song. Sung and spoken words, weaved out of thin air.

The metal on his skin dug deep, the gun pressed harder on his skull.

Magic was like Hansol. Beautiful. Mysterious. Beloved.

Xuxi glanced at Hansol. Cold. Silent. Pleading.

Magic was all Xuxi knew. 

"Good boy," the man smirked, reaching into his pockets. A lighter in hand, raised up to the cigar.

The gun shook.

A flicker of light. 

Yukhei's eyes shooting open.

Magic was all Xuxi hated.

A crash; glass flying everywhere.

Bullets bouncing off the hovercycle.

Lucas, firing off his gun; Youngkyun revving at the engines.

Magic was all Xuxi had now.

Fire.

So Xuxi burned the world.


End file.
